Texting
by Puzzlingenius
Summary: A series of conversations via text between Puck and Sabrina.
1. I Love You

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley own the Sisters Grimm. Sabrina is italicized.**

"I love you. ❤"

 _"What'd you do?"_

"Nothing. A guy can't just text his wife that he loves her."

 _"A guy can. A stupid fairyboy can't."_

"Ooh. We're back to fairyboy."

 _"Answer me."_

"I broke a window."

 _"How!"_

"It doesn't matter."

" _Yes, it does."_

 _"Puck."_

 _"PUCK"_

 _"PUCK!"_

 _"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"_


	2. Emojis

"😘"

"🙅"

"😘😘😘"

"🙅🙅🙅🙅🙅"

"😜"

"🙅"

"💏"

"🔪🔫"

"😘😘😜😜💏💏"

"LEAVE ME ALONE PUCK!"

"😘😘😘😍😍😍😜😜😜💏💏💏"

"I HATE YOU!"

"❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤"

"Will you stop if I forgive you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I still don't.😡😡"

"T_T"

"STOP!"

"Never."


	3. Territorial

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. Sabrina is italicized. Puck is regular.**

"What are you doing, Babe?"

 _"Eating lunch with Bradley."_

"Who is Bradley?"

 _"A friend from work."_

"Do you have his address?"

 _"Yeah, why?"_

"Can I have it?"

 _"Why?"_

"I want to show him my new sword?"

 _"Are you jealous?"_

"I'm not jealous. I'm territorial. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours."

 _"Aww, that's sweet."_

"Yeah."

"Can I have his address?"

 _"No."_

"It's alright. I'll find him."

 _"How?"_

"I'm the Trickster King. I have my ways."

 _"You better not do anything."_

"I won't do anything."

"That bad."

 _"You're a lost cause."_

"I know. Love you. ❤"

 _"Love you too. ❤"_


	4. Pickup Lines and Dead Fairies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. Sabrina is italicized. Puck is regular. In case you couldn't tell this is before Puck and Sabrina started dating.**

"Were do you hide your wings?"

 _"Are calling me a fairy, fairyboy?"_

 _"And its where."_

"An angel, ugly."

 _"Stop being weird."_

* * *

"There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it."

 _"You're texting me right now idiot."_

"Shut up, Grimm."

* * *

"Do you want to go to the movies with some friends?"

 _"Which friends?"_

"Just some friends."

 _"Fine, whatever."_

":)"

* * *

"If you were a basketball, I'd never shoot."

 _"What?!"_

"I'd miss you too much."

 _"Where do you get these lame pickup lines?"_

"My heart."

 _"?"_

"Fine the internet."

 _"Why do you keep sending me lame pickup lines?"_

"There funny."

 _"*They're"_

"You're annoying."

* * *

"Are you going to prom?"

 _"Maybe."_

 _"If someone asks me."_

 _"Why?"_

"No reason."

* * *

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a water tower, but the best way to fall… is in love with me."

 _"That water tower thing was your fault."_

"I said I was sorry."

Henry Grimm was fuming. He was going to kill that stupid fairy.

* * *

Red was shocked from meditation by yelling. She peeked at of her room to find Puck flying out of his own in terror. This did not surprise her but what did was that it was not Sabrina chasing him. It was Henry. Henry had gotten so good at keeping his hatred for the fairy at bay. She sighed before plugging in her earphones and continuing her meditation.


	5. Moving In and College

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley owns the Sisters Grimm. Sabrina is italicized. Puck is regular.**

"We should move in together."

 _"What?!"_

"Move in."

 _"We're 17 Puck!"_

"I meant after we graduate."

" _What about college?"_

"We can rent an apartment instead of dorms."

 _"We don't even know if we're going to the same college."_

"You already got into NYU right?"

 _"Yeah."_

"So if I get accepted we'll being going to the same college. If not I'll just not go to college. I might not even go to college if I get into NYU."

 _"What?! Puck No! You have to go to college."_

"Why?"

 _"TO GET A JOB!"_

"I don't need a job. I'm a king."

 _"I guess."_

"So we should do it."

 _"Maybe."_

"I'll take that as a yes."

 _"That wasn't a yes."_


	6. I Hate U I Love U

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. I also don't own** _ **I Hate U, I Love U**_ **by Gnash.**

 **CoffeeKaKe requested this. I hope you like it. Sorry if it is not what you wanted.**

 **All lyrics will be bold. Sabrina is texting the lyrics. Regular Sabrina is italicized.**

 **"Feeling used"**

 **"** What? Why Grimm? **"**

 **"But I'm"**

 **"** You're what?"

 **"Still missing you"**

 **"** What are you talking about? I saw you like an hour ago."

 **"And I can't"**

 **"** Can't what?"

 **"See the end of this"**

 **"** the end of what?"

 **"Just wanna feel your kiss"**

"We can kiss when I get home"

 **"Against my lips"**

"I assumed that"

 **"And now all this time"**

 **"Is passing by"**

 **"** What are you talking about?"

 **"But I still cant't seem to tell you why"**

"Tell me what?"

 **"** **It hurts me every time I see you"**

 **"** What? Grimm I am sorry about whatever I did"

 **"Realize how much I need you"**

 **"** Grimm you make no sense."

"Are you mad at me?"

 **"I hate you I love you"**

"So yes? I am very sorry about whatever I did."

 **"I hate you I love you"**

"Just tell me what I did!"

" **Don't want to, but I can't put"**

"Can't put? Are having a nervous breakdown?"

" **Nobody else above you"**

"I give up."

 **"I hate you I love you"**

"That has been established."

" **I hate that I want you"**

"Are you saying that you hate that you love me?"

" **You want her, you need her"**

"Who?!"

" **And I'll never be her"**

"Grimm If you think I'm cheating on you I'm not."

"I love you"

" **I miss you when I can't sleep"**

" **Or right after coffee"**

"I asked Daphne and she said you're singing a song."

" _Aw she ruined it."_

"You're very mean Grimm."

 _"I know."_

"I thought you were breaking up with me"

 _"I'd never leave you."_

"Or just crazy"

 _"Ok now I am breaking up with you"_

"Whatever, Grimm you love me"

 _"*scoff*"_

"Did you just text me scoff"

 _"I scoffed but you couldn't see"_

"Whatever, weirdo."

 _"Anyway you should listen to I Hate U I Love U"_

 _"It's a really good song"_

"I might"

 _"*gasp* It could be OUR SONG!"_

"You're so weird."

 _"Love U"_

"Love you too, meanie."

 **Review. And send more prompts. Toodles!**


	7. Happy Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. Sabrina is italicized. Puck is regular.**

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina."

 _"_ _It's twelve."_

"I wanted to wish you happy birthday the exact second you were born."

 _"_ _I was born at 3 in the morning."_

"Oh."

 _"_ _Can I go to sleep now?"_

"Yeah, love u babe."

 _"_ _Whatever."_

* * *

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

"Happy Birthday, Grimm."

 _"_ _I hate you."_

"You know you love me."

 _"_ _Will you leave me alone until at least the sun comes up?"_

"Of course."

 _"_ _But?"_

"There is no but."

"Sweet dreams."

 _"_ _I feel like you're planning something."_

 _"_ _But, I'm tired. So i'm going to sleep."_

 _"_ _You better not text me again."_

"I won't.

* * *

 _"_ _YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"_

 _"_ _WHY DID YOU CALL ME AT 5!"_

"I said I wouldn't text you."

 _"_ _I hate you."_

 _"_ _Let me sleep."_

"Ok, Grimm. Happy Birthday."

 _"_ _Not so far."_

" "

* * *

"Is it an acceptable hour to text now?"

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Are you driving me to school?"_

"Of course."

 _"_ _Are you almost here?"_

"I had to make a stop."

 _"_ _You better be getting me a birthday treat."_

"I'm all the treat you need."

* * *

 _"_ _Thanks again for a wonderful birthday."_

"You're welcome sweetie."

 _"_ _The $200 necklace was a little much."_

"My Queen of Sneaks deserves the best."

 _"_ _Since when do I belong to you?"_

"You know that's not what I meant."

* * *

"Happy Birthday"

 _"_ _OHMYGOD! SERIOUSLY STOP TEXTING ME AT UNGODLY HOURS!"_

"I wanted the last thing you saw before you went to sleep to be Happy Birthday."

 _"_ _That is sweet. You are forgiven."_

 _"_ _But you better not do this again."_

"I won't."

 _"_ _Yeah, Or I'll rip your wings off again."_

"You'd have a cocoon following you around again."

 _"_ _Ugh. Never mind."_

"Happy birthday, Grimm."

 **Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. And thanks CoffeeKake for the prompt. Sorry it took so long.**


	8. Little Sisters and Failed Matchmaking

**Hi! It is I. After a very long break from fan fiction and most other writing I'm back. Hopefully I'll be much better about updating all my stories. I'm planning on moving all of my fan fictions over to my Wattpad under the same name because that's where my original stories are and it'd just be easier that way. Anyway this is based on a request by BellaAlexis92 from a billion years ago. I hope it's what you wanted.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did there'd be more books. As always Sabrina is italicized. Puck is regular.**

 _"Hey, Puck!"_

"Hi?"

 _"What u up to today?"_

"Nothing y?"

 _"Just wondering..."_

"R u alright Grimm? ur being weird"

 _"Yeah im fine"_

 _"just wanted to get something off my chest"_

"Is it your shirt?"

"HAHA just kidding"

"what Grimm?"

 _"Umm... I was gonna say that i like you"_

"I like u too Grimm"

 _"U DO!? I KNEW IT!"_

"why r u being weird? of course i like were sorta friends"

 _"OH MY GOD PUCK YOU'RE SO STUPID!"_

 _"I MEANT I LIKE U AS IN I WANNA DATE U. AND LIKE KISS UR STUPID FACE! AND OTHER DATING THINGS!"_

 _"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Puck. Daphne stole my phone. I of course don't like u in that way."_

"I wanna date u too."

 _"What"_

"HAHA just kidding"

"I knew it was Daphne all along. So I was just playing along."

 _"Oh for a minute I thought u actually liked me like that."_

"Ha u wish Stinkpot!"

 _"It would have been super weird if did"_

 _"Like me that is"_

"Yup super weird. Anyway gotta go Grimm."


End file.
